


The Wolf and Not The Beauty

by Etinprawati



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etinprawati/pseuds/Etinprawati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, jadikan itu sebuah pembelajaran. Melihat kebelakang akan membawa kejelasan di depan. Belajar dari kesulitan yang dulu akan membawa berkah sekarang dan nanti."</p><p>"Hidup adalah pilihan, namun untuk memilih dengan baik, kau harus tahu siapa dirimu dan apa yang kau perjuangkan, ke mana kau ingin pergi dan mengapa kau ingin sampai di sana."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and Not The Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The cast are belong to them selves, I only own this story
> 
> Don't Like? Don't Read!

**_The Wolf and Not The Beauty  
_ **

Bunyi lonceng terdengar menggema di sebuah gereja katolik. Bunyi yang menggambarkan sebuah keagungan terhadap sipemilik-Nya. Sebentar lagi bangunan tua itu akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya sebuah acara pernikahan, acara sacral yang mampu membuat semua orang merasa bahagia.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depannya. Seorang wanita cantik mengumbar senyum bahagianya, begitu juga dengan pria dewasa yang merupakan ayahnya.

“Sepertinya anak _appa_ bahagia atas pernikahan ini,” Ujar pria paruh baya tersebut.

Sang anak pun menjawab, “Tentu saja _appa_ , aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Terima kasih _appa_ , berkat _appa_ aku bisa menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai.” Ujarnya terdengar tulus.

“Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu, sayang.” Ia pun mengelus wajah sang anak, sayang, “ _Kajja_ kita turun, semua orang sudah menunggu.” Ajaknya.

“Hm? _Ne appa,_ ” Keduanya kemudian turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkah menuju gereja tersebut. Mempelai wanita tampak anggun dan juga cantik dengan gaun putih yang melekat pada tubuh langsingnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu gereja terbuka dan kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

Gugup! Itulah yang dirasakan oleh mempelai wanita. Lihatlah semua orang memandangnya, ‘Aku tahu aku cantik, lihatlah tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Krystal’ batinya. Ia terus berjalan menuju altar dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

“Aku serahkan putriku padamu” ujar sang ayah.

Serasa ditampar saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Park Chanyeol—mempelai pria mulai mengenggam tangan Krystal dan berbalik menghadap pastur. ‘Tuhan apakah ini mimpi? Jika benar, tolong siapa saja bangunkan aku.’ Batin Krystal menjerit girang.

“Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu. Menjijikan” ujar Chanyeol terkesan dingin dan tentu saja dengan sebuah seringainya andalannya.

“ _Mwo_!?” Krystal hampir saja menjerit, tapi ia sadar ia sedang berada dimana sekarang.

 

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari sana sesosok pemuda tampan, tengah mengamati pemandangan itu, dari balik pepohonan disamping gereja dengan pandangan sedih. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya. Setelah puas mengamati iapun berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

Berjalan melewati jalan setapak. Merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa rambutnya dengan lembut.

Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, bersandar di _body_ mobil _sport_ mewahnya, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kesaku celana. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat seorang yang ia sayangi mendekat kearahnya. Yifan menyambut pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan senyum lembut yang jarang sekali menempati wajah tampannya. Begitu sang pemuda itu mendekat, ia langsung menarik kedalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu.

“Sudah selesai?” tanyanya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, “Kalau begitu ayo pergi dari sini, dan memulai hidup baru bersama.” Pemuda itu menangis dipelukannya.

“Maaf,” bisiknya lirih.

“Sstt, _hyung_ tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu darimu. _Hyung_ sudah menyiapkan segalanya dan kita akan hidup bahagia di Canada.” Ujarnya lagi menenangkan. Yifan menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Merekapun pergi dari tempat itu.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_Jongin tengah duduk dengan gelisah dikursi sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kampus sang kekasih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil terus meremas tangannya. Ia tengah menunggu kekasihnya—Park Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda tampan yang  menjadi idola di kampusnya. Pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun terakhir._

_Tidak berapa lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggunya datang. Tampan sama seperti biasanya. Ia menghampiri meja Jongin dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Jongin._

_“Aku tidak ingin basa-basi.” Ujarnya._

_Jongin mendongak, mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang menatapnya datar. Ia kembali menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum berkata._

_“Chanyeol… aku ingin kita putus.” Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mencengkram bagian bawah kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Dia sangat berharap kalau kekasihnya itu akan mencegahnya, tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil._

_Chanyeol menghela nafas, “Beruntung sekali, ternyata kita sependapat. Aku juga ingin mengakhiri hubugan ini.” Ujarnya. Ia jelas tahu air mata yang sekarang turun dari mata Jongin, meskipun anak itu masih mendundukkan kepalanya.  
_

_Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menarik nafas pelan mencoba tetap tenang, “Kau… kau dan Krystal,”  
_

_Chanyeol begitu santai, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. “Jongin… aku akan menikah dengan Krystal.” Ia pun meletakkan sebuah kartu undangan di atas meja, tepat di depan Jongin._

_JEDER_

_Hapus sudah harapannya, ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan._

_“Kau tahukan kalau aku ingin memiliki keturunan. Jika bersamamu aku tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Krystal wanita yang cantik, cocok sebagai ibu. Dan aku menyukainya. Sekarang Krystal dan aku sudah bertunangan. Ayah dan ibu juga mendukungnya. Aku ingin hidup normal. Maafkan aku Jongin.”_

_Jongin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan batin pada pria di depannya itu. S _ebenarnya Jongin tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang amat ia cintai itu, tetapi sekarang hal itu sudah bukan lagi keinginannya. Dia benar-benar membenci laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Tidakkah Chanyeol berpikir kalau kata-katanya itu membuat Jongin sakit hati?_  
_

_“Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau datang, tapi Krystal menginginkan kau datang.”_

_Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.  
_

_Jongin menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh, kemudian ia melihat kartu undangan yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol padanya, tanpa membukanya, ia meremas kartu undangan tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan café._

 

**_Flashback end_ **

 

Jongin tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi padanya. Apa salahnya, dia pun tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ini akan terasa menyakitkan baginya. Krystal sahabatnya. Padahal dia begitu mempercayai dan menyayangi gadis bermarga itu, tapi apa balasan yang ia dapat?

Sebenarnya Jongin baru tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Krystal memiliki hubungan tadi malam. Saat ia baru saja pulang menemani Yifan—kakaknya, yang baru saja pulang dari China. Ketika ia pulang keapartement yang selama ini ia tempati dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia membuka pintu apartement—yang ternyata tidak dikunci, padahal ia yakin kalau tadi pagi ia sudah menguncinya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau saja mungkin ada penyusup atau perampok, tanpa pikir panjang Jongin pun masuk dengan langkah hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat suara sedikitpun. Ia memeriksa semua ruangan tetapi tidak menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan seperti apa yang ada dipikarannya.

Dan akhirnya iapun berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah pulang dan tidak ada kegiatan lain dikampusnya—biasanya ia pulang larut, maka iapun membuka pintu kamar mereka. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Mereka, Chanyeol dan Krystal tengah bersetubuh, mereka aktif, bahkan keduanya mendesah dan meneriakkan nama satu sama lain. Chanyeol tidak terlihat bersalah sama sekali, sedangkan Krystal? Tentu saja ia terkejut akan kedatangan Jongin, namun itu hanya sesaat saja karena setelahnya mereka berdua melanjutakan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangannya.

Malam itu, Jongin berlari meninggalkan apartement itu, dia pergi ke rumah Yifan. Dan disambut dengan Yifan yang terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang kusut, mata sembab dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Akhirnya Jongin pun menceritakan semuanya pada Yifan.

 

Yifan sesekali melirik adiknya yang tengah duduk tenang dikursi penumpang. Ia khawatir juga ketika tidak mendengar suara adiknya itu semenjak mereka meninggalkan geraja tadi. _  
_

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan didepan sana.

"Hm," gumam Jongin singkat, ia tahu kakaknya itu khawatir padanya tapi dia memilih diam, dan membalas seadanya. Yifanpun tidak lagi bersuara, membuat keadaan kembali hening.

_‘Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian.'_

**_To be Continue..._ **


End file.
